


Lucky Charm

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Current sexuality: Gigi's hairpins, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gigi gets what he wants. As always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Related to my old [Gigi/Monto drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/671960).

“I’m  _not_  using them!” Riccardo hisses adamantly, throwing the hairpins back at Gigi’s face. He misses and the offending accessories spread all over the floor, though a few of them do get stuck in Gigi’s clothes as well.  
  
“Why not? You can’t play with your hair like that,” Gigi insists as he crouches to pick up the pins.  
  
Even in his position at Riccardo’s feet he still manages to look superior in every aspect. A roll of his eyes actually makes  _Riccardo_  feel like the immature one.  
  
“I wouldn’t have to if you just gave me my hairband back!”  
  
“But it’s my lucky charm,” Gigi coos as he gets up, all laughing eyes and pouty mouth, Riccardo’s hairband fitting him as if he always used it, “You don’t want us to lose, do you?”  
  
It is Riccardo’s turn to roll his eyes, not amused in the least. He crosses his arms, juts his hip to the side, assumes the most commanding look he can muster, “You don’t believe that yourself. Give. It. Back.”  
  
“You’re so pretty when you’re pissed off,” Gigi laughs and pecks him on the lips before he can protest.  
  
Their teammates pointedly ignore the exchange, too used to their antics by now – and everyone knows Gigi is going to win anyways.  
  
“C’mon, you’ll look stunning in them,” Gigi continues, running his long fingers through Riccardo’s hair, rubbing his scalp, tugging him into a proper kiss this time, “I’ll reward you later. There’s a nice broom closet down the hall…”  
  
Gigi knows he has won even before he finishes the whispered promise against Riccardo’s lips.  
  
Riccardo gives a long-suffering sigh but lets Gigi tuck the small pins into his hair, pulling the dark locks off his face carefully.  
  
“I’ll get back at you,” he threatens as he follows Gigi out to the pitch, all the cameras on them and their obviously mismatched hairdos.  
  
“I’ll look forward to it,  _bambino_.”


End file.
